Blue Magic
casting White Wind, a common Blue Magic]] Blue Magic, also referred to as Enemy Skills, is a skillset consisting of abilities used by monsters. Most of the time, a character who can use it is known as a Blue Mage. It first appeared in Final Fantasy V and has since appeared in every game in the main series except for Final Fantasy XII and XIII. The exact method of learning Blue Magic has varied, but all involve them being learned directly or indirectly from enemies. Spell List Recurring *'1000 Needles' - 1000 Needles inflicts 1000 damage to an enemy, regardless of defense stat or bonuses such as Protect. The ability is usually learned from the Cactuar enemy. *'Acid' - Acid inflicts non-elemental damage to an enemy, as well as status effects. *'Aero' - Aero inflicts Wind elemental damage. Often appears as White or Black Magic. Other similar spells varying in power are Aerora and Aeroga. *'Angel Whisper' - Angel Whisper revives and restores HP to KO'ed allies. *'Aqua Breath' - Aqua Breath inflicts Water elemental damage to all enemies. *'Blaster' - Blaster generally inflicts non-elemental damage and attempts to inflict Instant Death on the target. It is generally learned from the Coeurl enemies. *'Bad Breath' - Bad Breath inflicts various statuses on all enemies, which differs from game to game. It is generally learned from the Malboro enemies. *'Doom' - Doom inflicts the Doom status on one enemy. *'Flamethrower' - Flamethrower inflicts Fire elemental damage to one enemy. It is generally learned from Dragon enemies. *'Frog Song' - Frog Song usually inflicts Toad and sometimes Sleep. It is generally learned from Toad enemies. *'Goblin Punch' - Goblin Punch inflicts non-elemental damage to one enemy, but inflicts massive damage if the enemy's level is the same as the caster. It is generally learned from Goblin enemies. *'Level 5 Death' - Level 5 Death inflicts Instant Death on all enemies whose levels are a multiple of 5. *'Lifebreak' - Lifebreak inflicts damage based on the difference between the caster's Max HP and current HP. Behemoth enemies generally use this spell. *'Limit Glove' - Limit Glove inflicts massive damage when the caster's HP is in critical. *'Magic Hammer' - Magic Hammer reduces or drains a target's MP. *'Matra Magic' - Matra Magic deals non-elemental damage to all enemies or attempts to inflict Instant Death. Can generally be learned from Machine enemies. *'Mighty Guard' - Mighty Guard grants Protect and Shell, plus other statuses that vary from game to game, to the entire party. *'Roulette' - Roulette randomly KO's any target in battle, whether it is an enemy or a party member. *'Self-Destruct' - Self-Destruct sacrifices a user to inflict non-elemental damage equal to user's current HP. It is generally learned from Bomb enemies. *'White Wind' - White Wind restores HP to the party equal to caster's current HP. Game Specific *'Flash' - In Final Fantasy V, blinds all enemies. *'Level 2 Old' - In Final Fantasy V, casts Old on all targets with a level that is a multiple of 2. *'Level 3 Flare' - In Final Fantasy V, casts Flare on all targets with a level that is a multiple of 3. *'Level 4 Graviga' - In Final Fantasy V, casts Graviga on all targets with a level that is a multiple of 4. *'Guard-Off' - In Final Fantasy V, lowers the target's defense. *'Lilliputian Lyric' - In Final Fantasy V, casts Mini on the target. *'Death Claw' - In Final Fantasy V, reduces target's HP to a single digit and paralyzes them. *'Time Slip' - In Final Fantasy V, casts Old and Sleep on the target. *'Moon Flute' - In Final Fantasy V, casts Berserk on the target. *'Transfusion' - In Final Fantasy V, fully restores target's HP and MP. KOs the user afterward. *'Dark Spark' - In Final Fantasy V, halves the target's level. *'Vampire' - In Final Fantasy V, drains HP from the target by an amount equal to either the difference in the user's current and max HP or the target's current HP. *'Tsunami' - In Final Fantasy VI, deals Water damage to all enemies. *'Level 3 Confuse' - In Final Fantasy VI, casts Muddle on all enemies whose level is a multiple of 3. *'Reflect???' - In Final Fantasy VI, causes Dark, Mute, and Slow on all opponents who have the Reflect status. *'Traveler' - In Final Fantasy VI, deals damage to one opponent equal to the number of steps the party has taken throughout the game divided by 32. *'Force Field' - In Final Fantasy VI, nulls all damage done by a random element on anyone, friend or foe. *'Dischord' - In Final Fantasy VI, halves the level of one enemy. *'Rippler' - In Final Fantasy VI, switches any status ailments Strago has with those of one opponent. *'Quasar' - In Final Fantasy VI, deals non-elemental magic damage to all opponents. *'Grand Delta' - In Final Fantasy VI, deals non-elemental magic damage to all opponents. *'Beta' - In Final Fantasy VII, deals heavy Fire damage to all enemies, ignoring Reflect. *'Chocobuckle' - In Final Fantasy VII, deals damage equal to the number of times the party has escaped from battle times 4, only if the caster's level is a multiple of 4. *'Sonic Wave' - In Final Fantasy VIII, deals non-elemental damage and confuses all enemies. *'Electrocute' - In Final Fantasy VIII, deals Lightning damage to all enemies. *'Lv? Death' - In Final Fantasy VIII, casts Death on any enemy whose level is a multiple of a certain number, which depends on Quistis's Crisis Level. *'Degenerator' - In Final Fantasy VIII, eliminates an enemy for battle. *'Gatling Gun' - In Final Fantasy VIII, deals Fire damage to all enemies. *'Homing Laser' - In Final Fantasy VIII, deals damage to all enemies. *'Raybomb' - In Final Fantasy VIII, deals physical damage to all enemies. *'Shockwave Pulsar' - In Final Fantasy VIII, deals massive non-elemental damage to all enemies. *'Level 4 Holy' - In Final Fantasy IX, deals Holy damage to all enemies whose levels are a multiple of 4. *'Level 3 Defless' - In Final Fantasy IX, randomly lowers the defense and magic defense of enemies whose levels are a multiple of 3. *'Night' - In Final Fantasy IX, inflicts Sleep on every unit in battle. *'Twister' - In Final Fantasy IX, deals random Wind damage to all enemies. *'Earth Shake' - In Final Fantasy IX, deals Earth damage to all enemies on the ground. *'Angel's Snack' - In Final Fantasy IX, consumes four Remedies to use on the entire party at once. *'Frog Drop' - In Final Fantasy IX, deals damage based on the number of Frogs that Quina has eaten. *'Vanish' - In Final Fantasy IX, causes a target to disappear and become immune to physical damage. *'Frost' - In Final Fantasy IX, attempts to inflict the Freeze status on one target. *'Mustardbomb' - In Final Fantasy IX, attempts to inflict the Heat status on one target. *'Auto-Life' - In Final Fantasy IX, causes one target to automatically be revived once after being KO'd.' *'Seed Cannon' - In Final Fantasy X, and Final Fantasy X-2, deals damage to one target. *'Thrust Kick' - In Final Fantasy X, causes physical damage to one target and attempts to Eject the target from battle. *'Stone Breath' - In Final Fantasy X, and Final Fantasy X-2, inflicts the Stone status on all vulnerable enemies. *'Nova' - In Final Fantasy X, and Final Fantasy X-2, deals massive non-elemental damage to all enemies. *'Absorb' - In Final Fantasy X-2, absorbs a small amount of HP and MP from a target. *'Cry in the Night' - In Final Fantasy X-2, deals non-elemental damage to the entire target party. *'Drill Shot' - In Final Fantasy X-2, deals physical damage to one target. *'Mortar' - In Final Fantasy X-2, deals non-elemental damage to the entire target party. *'Annihilator' - In Final Fantasy X-2, deals non-elemental damage the entire target party. *'Heaven's Cataract' - In Final Fantasy X-2, deals non-elemental damage to the entire target party and reduces its defense and magic-defense. *'Storm Cannon' - In Final Fantasy X-2, deals non-elemental damage to the entire target party based on the caster's level. *'Dragon Force' - In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy Tactics A2, increases the Attack and Magic Attack of one target. *'Poison Claw' - In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, deals damage to one target and attempts to inflict Posion. *'Hastebreak' - In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, inflicts Slow or Stop to a target. *'Stare' - In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, inflicts Confusion on all units facing the caster. *'LV? S-Flare' - In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, deals Dark-elemental damage to all units based on the caster's level. *'Screech' - Final Fantasy Tactics A2, deals damage and attempts to confuse a target. *'War Dance' - Final Fantasy Tactics A2, raises the Attack power of all units in an area. *'Roar' - Final Fantasy Tactics A2, dispels all positive status effects in the field. *'Sandstorm' - Final Fantasy Tactics A2, deals damage and attempts to blind surrounding units. *'Eerie Sound Wave' - Final Fantasy Tactics A2, dispels positive status effects on one target. *'Unction' - Final Fantasy Tactics A2, inflicts Oil on all targets in an area. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V This game was the first to utilize Blue Magic. It also has the most Blue Magic spells of any single-player ''Final Fantasy game so far, with thirty. Blue Magic is learned in this game when the Blue Mage is struck with a learnable spell. ''Final Fantasy VI Blue Magic, called Lores, are Strago's specialty. Unlike Blue Mages in ''Final Fantasy V, Strago only has to see an enemy magic used in order to learn it. This means that in addition to enemies, Gau and Relm can teach Strago Blue Magic by using Rage and Sketch, respectively. ''Final Fantasy VII The Enemy Skill Materia functions just like the Blue Mages from Final Fantasy V. Once equipped with it, any character hit by an enemy skill will learn it. However, only that piece of Materia will keep the skill. Final Fantasy VIII In ''Final Fantasy VIII, Quistis can learn Blue Magic from special items dropped by enemies. Quistis can only use the spells with her Limit Break. ''Final Fantasy IX The character Quina Quen learns Blue Magic. S/he learns it by "eating" his/her opponents when they have less than 1/4 HP left. Eating the enemy may teach Quina a new ability, if the enemy is one who can teach him/her one. When s/he is in Trance, s/he can use the 'Cook' ability, which means that it can eat opponents that have less than 1/2 HP left. Final Fantasy X Blue Magic is Kimahri's Overdrive. In order for Kimahri to learn Blue Magic, he just has to perform Lancet on the enemy with the spell. Once he does, he will permanently learn it, and his Overdrive meter will fill. Final Fantasy X-2 The Gun Mage Dressphere can learn enemy's skills from enemies via the Blue Bullet ability. Final Fantasy XI Blue Magic is used by the job Blue Mage. It is also a type of magic ability that players must learn or skill up in order to use effectively. Blue Magic abilities are cast off of the Blue Magic ability attribute, rather than Enhancing Magic, Enfeebling Magic, Divine Magic, Dark Magic, and Elemental Magic. ''Final Fantasy XI contains the most Blue Magic spells of any Final Fantasy, with over 100 spells at the Blue Mage's disposal. ''Final Fantasy Tactics There is no Blue Mage Class nor Blue Magic in ''Final Fantasy Tactics, however a few spells can only be learned "Blue Magic style". The spell Ultima can only be gained when it is used on Ramza or his sister Alma in Chapter 4 (or earliest Luso in Chapter 3, but only in the War of the Lions remake). A greater form of Ultima can be learned by Alma during the battle with the final boss Ultima. Any character can learn spells such as Thundaja and Firaja from having them cast on them while they are a job that learns it (i.e. a Black Magic spell can only be learned "Blue Mage style" if the target is a Black Mage), but this usually only applies to the "-aja" tier spells, and a majority of Summon spells. The last spell is the Summon Zodiac can only be learned when it is used on a Summoner during the battle with the optional boss Elidibs. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Blue magic can be used by Blue Mage, a job only available to humans. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' Blue Magic returns as "Blue Magick" and is only usable by Humes. Category:Blue Magic